


Disruption

by cursed_core



Series: The Marvel Archives [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_core/pseuds/cursed_core
Summary: Past and present
Series: The Marvel Archives [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876885
Kudos: 6





	Disruption

Anna moved herself closer to Natalia in the bed that they shared as soon as she laid down. Immediately Anna whispers in fast and hushed Russian. “Did you do it? Did you go into the basement?”

“No, now go to sleep.” Her response was tired with annoyed undertones.

“Why not?!” She gave Natalia a small joking shove. “You promised!”

“Zima stopped me. He said something about us becoming monsters in there like those that failed. Now please go to bed, we start early as always.”

“Mmkay. Good night, Natalia.”

“Good night, Anna.” Her voice is still annoyed, hating the disruption.

The wake up alarm comes at the same time as it always does, five in the morning sharp. Natalia groggily wakes up from the late conversation but pushes through the feeling. Her hand sprawls across the bed. It is cold and empty. The oddity is shrugged off in favour of sprinting to ballet class. Stretching every muscle and limb, putting on the pointe shoes is just a starter to the true highlight of the day. Ballet for Natalia is everything, one of those moments where she feels truly real and almost like she can cry with the beauty of it all. That was felt long before going en pointe now it is just amplified. Especially in these moments of the stretch to the first moment of en pointe for the day. The right hand is stretched above her, the only soft light in the compound filtering through her spaced fingers. In result the faintest hint at some joy starts to spread across her face. That fleeting moment however was completely shattered by a loud piercing scream from Anna echoed from down the hall. It came as a stark reminder that there is no hope at safety and no beauty in any form.

Natalia immediately stumbled towards the scream, tearing off her ballet shoes along the way. Her bare feet soon slapping against the cold dirty concrete while running towards the screams that seemed to linger. It wasn’t long till she was at the basement door with a writhing mass of squelching sounds in front of the now opened door. Anna looks up at the stunned red headed ballerina. Her skin is sloughing off and worms can easily be seen crawling in and out of her skin. One slowly begins to inch out of her eye as tears well up in Anna’s eyes. While still absorbing and taking everything in front of her a solid force knocks her completely off of her feet with a solid crunch of bone. He wraps his metal arm around Natalia, covering her eyes with the normal hand. Obviously it is Zima.

She starts kicking and screaming. “ **Let me go** !  **Let me go see Anna** !”

He yells over her. “Guards get me a tranquilizer right now!” His grip is too strong no matter what squirming, begging or fighting Natalia tried. The needle tip touches her throat.

Out of nowhere Natalia’s mouth is poked with a piece of toast, suddenly awoken from her memory. She gives a bit of a look to Clint sitting across the table. “Nat you haven’t touched your breakfast, you need to eat if you are going on a mission.”

“I… would rather not just pass me the coffee please.”

“Are you insane?” Despite his words he hands her a cup which she takes a small sip from, leaving a delicate trace of red lipstick on the rim.

“I tend to be clearer without food.”

“Okay… that isn’t how any of that works. Why do you think that?”

“Because after I eat I spend too much time thinking of the last meal I ate and it is very distracting.”

Clint gives a small nod, looking out to the cafe. Natalia looks out the window to the streets of Prague. He leans over in a bit of a whisper. “Hey I think you got an admirer, to your left, against the wall.”

She follows his instructions to see a lanky guy with long black hair and tattoos. He looks gangly with longer limbs. Natalia chuckles a bit. “I think he is here for you.”

“For me wh-” his statement is interrupted by a phone vibrating on the table, she grabs hers. There is a notification with a text from an unknown number saying.  _ I see you.  _

“Or a stalker. Let me handle this.” She stands, making sure to carry her phone with her to the guy sitting against the wall. “So you think this is funny?” 

Natalia holds up the phone with the text, and an amused smile crosses his face. “I am not the one you are looking for.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are here looking for a person. I know I am not them, you know that I am not them. That isn’t from me.”

She leans on the table giving him the most threatening look. “I am calling bullshit, asshole.”

He stands to his full height of over six feet, towering over Natalia. He leans on the table himself. “I am not him.” She takes a small step back, feeling completely uneasy. The uneasy feeling grows especially when she notices that the tattoos are an eye on every joint. He continues speaking. “Something has it’s claws in you though.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Oh you don’t see it.” He shrugs. “While you are here, you are Natalia Romanova, right?”

“Who else would I possibly be?”

“No one in particular.” Natalia’s phone rings in her hands. “That is who you are looking for.”

Natalia picks up the phone, saying nothing while watching the towering man. The ever so familiar cruel voice speaks through the phone. “Hello little spider.”


End file.
